Asutali
| challenge5e = Level 8 | class5e = Wizard }} Asutali is a Level 8 Yuan-ti Pureblood Wizard. Biography Childhood and Early Life Asutali was raised from an egg by an old human wizard, whom she knew only by the name Diero. They lived isolated in the wilderness of Aldia, east of Fallhammer. The old wizard kept much of his past hidden from a young Asutali, but he frequently allowed her to assist with his research. When Diero discovered Asutali had natural aptitude for magic, he began teaching her the basics of wizardry. When Asutali was 12, Diero mysteriously disappeared in what she thought was an experiment gone wrong. Independent Studies Upon the disappearance of Asutali's mentor, she discovered the old man's spellbook tucked away in a secret compartment in his house. This book was supposedly full of Diero's spells and research notes, but the pages were instead full of passages from other books, partially completed spells and recipes, random blank pages, poems, scribbles, drawings, and gibberish, written in several languages, with various scripts, by many hands, and sometimes in code. For years, Asutali studied Diero's other tomes in a futile attempt to decipher his spellbook. Although those answers evaded her, she learned much about wizardry, becoming a proficient spellcaster. Life in the Military At the age of 19, Asutali was discovered by soldiers from the New Monarchy. Asutali fled deeper into the wilderness to hide from the New Monarchy's forces, but she was eventually captured and coerced into serving as an army mage. After 15 years of reluctant service and several attempts on her life, Asutali faked her own death to desert the New Monarchy's military and flee the state. Adventuring Life Arc 1: Fleeing south from the New Monarchy and its conflict, Asutali joined up with a half-orc by the name Shump (somewhere), and later with Huron, a soldier who helped her pass through a military garrison. Arriving in Tyrland, Asutali met the rest of the Usual Suspects, whom she now accompanies. She lived in a shantytown outside the city of Leiton for a time. After doing a few jobs for the city guard and for the dwarves of the Fist of Freedom, Asutali was recruited by the dwarf she knew as Tuderick to work as a mercenary for Mzundelft-in-Exile. In Erdenheim, the underground city of this dwarven organization, she was reunited with her guardian Diero, who revealed to her much information on the multiverse, her own existence, and on the plans of the dragon Logarius. Accompanying the rest of the Usual Suspects and the dwarves on their mission to reclaim the lost kingdom of Mzundelft, Asutali helped defeat both Logarius and the hordes of drow attacking the dwarven expedition. Arc 2: Past Lives The dragon soul Asutali carries has lived a number of past lives. The lives Asutali is aware of are listed below, in roughly chronological order. * Avaryx, the green dragon (A long time ago). Avaryx was one of the seven lieutenants of Logarius the Conquerer. Her soul was cursed by the gods to always remain in the mortal realm, and has traveled between a number of hosts over the centuries. * A dwarven engineer (~40 3A). This dwarf was one of the seven responsible for finding the eyestones under Mzundelft, and he helped Hjartarson (whom Asutali knows as Tuderick) to create the terrible device in the Arcaneum at the top of the Golden Tower. Description Appearance * Race: Yuan-ti Pureblood (Serpentfolk) * Age: 34 * Height: 5' 9" * Weight: 130 lbs. * Skin: White (Albino) * Hair: White * Eyes: Pink * Distinguishing Marks: Fangs, Scaled forearms (Other than these, Asutali appears mostly Human.) * Scales: White Abilities * Enchantment Savant: Asutali can copy enchantment spells into her spellbook twice as fast, and for half the cost. * Darkvision: Asutali can see in dim light within a radius of 60 feet as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. She can’t discern color in Darkness, only shades of gray. * Hypnotic Gaze: Asutali can magically enthrall another creature as an action, causing one creature within 5 feet to be charmed and incapacitated. Asutali may maintain this effect on subsequent turns as an action. * Instinctive Charm: When a creature within 30 feet attacks Asutali, she may use her reaction to divert the attack to the next nearest creature to the attacker. * Magic Resistance: Asutali has advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects. * Observant: Asutali gets a +5 bonus to passive perception and passive investigation, and she is able to read the lips of someone speaking a language she knows. * Poison Immunity: Asutali is immune to poison damage and the poisoned condition. * Shapechanger: Asutali polymorphs into another form, or back into her true form. She gains several additional actions in this form, but her statistics otherwise remain the same. Her equipment falls to the ground around her when she transforms. Items Equipment * Head: * Amulet: * Cloak: Hooded traveler's cloak. * Armor: Cloth robes. * Hands: Elbow-length gloves. * Ring 1: * Ring 2: * Belt: * Boots: Magic Items * Phillidore's Dragonchess Set: Once per day, create two tiny construct minions for one hour. * Rock of Uncertainty: This rock has strong ties to wild magic. Shaking the rock creates a minor random effect, while throwing the rock create a greater random effect. * Wand of Beckoning: Activating this wand creates a strong beam of light that can cause temporary blindness if shined directly into someone's eyes. * Channeling Crystal Shard: A mysterious blue gemstone created from a diamond by one of the large cyan channeling crystals atop the Arcaneum in the Golden Tower. Money * Gold: 275 pieces (+300 pieces in a locker in Erdenheim). * Silver: 5 pieces. * Copper: 0 pieces. Stats Ability scores Saves and Skills * Saves: INT, WIS. * Skills: Arcana, Insight, Medicine, Religion. Proficiencies * Proficiencies: Herbalism Kit. * Weapons: Daggers, Darts, Slings, Quarterstaffs, Light Crossbows. * Armor: None. * Languages: Common, Abyssal, Draconic, Elvish. Other stats * AC: 10 + DEXm = 11 * Initiative: DEXm = +1 * Speed: 30 * HP Max: 52 * Passive Perception: 15 * Passive Investigation: 20 Spellcasting Cantrips * Animal Friendship (Lvl 1): Choose a beast that you can see within range. It must see and hear you. If the beast's Intelligence is 4 or higher, the spell fails. Otherwise, the beast must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or be charmed by you for the spell's duration. This spell may be cast any number of times, but it may only target snakes. * Chill Touch: You create a ghostly, skeletal hand in the space of a creature within range. Make a ranged spell attack against the creature to assail it with the chill of the grave. On a hit, the target takes 2d8 necrotic damage and it can't regain hit points until the start of your next turn. Until then, the hand clings to the target. If you hit an undead target, it also has disadvantage on attack rolls against you until the end of your next turn. * Control Flames: You choose nonmagical flame that you can see within range and that fits within a 5-foot cube. You affect it in one of several ways. * Encode Thoughts: You pull a memory, an idea, or a message from your mind and transform it into a tangible string of glowing energy called a thought strand, which persists for the duration or until you cast this spell again. The thought strand appears in an unoccupied space within 5 feet of you as a Tiny, weightless, semisolid object that can be held and carried like a ribbon. It is otherwise stationary. If you cast this spell while concentrating on a spell or an ability that allows you to read or manipulate the thoughts of others (such as Detect Thoughts or Modify Memory), you can transform the thoughts or memories you read, rather than your own, into a thought strand. Casting this spell while holding a thought strand allows you to instantly receive whatever memory, idea, or message the thought strand contains. (Casting Detect Thoughts on the strand has the same effect.) Additionally, you may cast this spell using a spell slot of first level or higher. When cast in this way, you attempt to create a thought strand from a memory, idea, or message of a creature you can see within 5 feet of you. If the target is conscious and unwilling, the spell fails if the creature's level or CR is more than 5 times the level of the spell slot used to cast the spell, or if the creature succeeds on a Charisma saving throw. A creature openly hostile to you or in combat has advantage on this save. Otherwise, a thought strand appears in an unoccupied space within 5 feet of you and the target. * Mage Hand: A spectral, floating hand appears at a point you choose within range. You can use your action to control the hand, causing it to manipulate an object, open an unlocked door or container, stow or retrieve an item from an open container, or pour the contents out of a vial. You can move the hand up to 30 feet each time you use it. * Mending: This spell repairs a single break or tear in an object you touch, such as a broken key, a torn cloak, or a leaking wineskin. As long as the break or tear is no longer than 1 foot in any dimension, you mend it, leaving no trace of the former damage. * Minor Illusion: You create a sound or an image of an object within range that lasts for the duration. * Poison Spray: You extend your hand toward a creature you can see within range and project a puff of noxious gas from your palm. The creature must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or take 2d12 poison damage. * Shape Water: Choose an area of water that you can see within range and that fits within a 5-foot cube. You manipulate it in one of several ways. First-Level Spells * Catapult: One object weighing 1 to 5 pounds within range flies in a straight line up to 90 feet in a direction you choose before falling to the ground, stopping early if it impacts against a solid surface. If the object would strike a creature, on a failed Dexterity save, the object strikes the target and stops moving. When the object strikes something, the object and what it strikes each take 3d8 bludgeoning damage. * Charm Person: You attempt to charm a humanoid you can see within range. It must make a Wisdom saving throw. and does so with advantage if you or your companions are fighting it. If it fails the saving throw, it is charmed by you until the spell ends or until you or your companions do anything harmful to it. The charmed creature regards you as a friendly acquaintance. When the spell ends, the creature knows it was charmed by you. * Chromatic Orb: You hurl a 4-inch-diameter sphere of energy at a creature that you can see within range. You choose acid, cold, fire, lightning, poison, or thunder for the type of orb you create, and then make a ranged spell attack against the target. If the attack hits, the creature takes 3d8 damage of the type you chose. * Comprehend Languages (ritual): For the duration, you understand the literal meaning of any spoken language that you hear. You also understand any written language that you see, but you must be touching the surface on which the words are written. It takes about 1 minute to read one page of text. * Detect Magic (ritual): You sense the presence of magic within 30 feet of you. If you sense magic in this way, you can use your action to see a faint aura around any visible creature or object in the area that bears magic, and you learn its school of magic, if any. * Disguise Self: You make yourself – including your clothing, armor, weapons, and other belongings on your person – look different until the spell ends or until you use your action to dismiss it. * Find Familiar (ritual): You gain the service of a familiar, a spirit that takes an animal form you choose. Asutali's familiar is a fiendish poisonous snake named Zihu. * Fog Cloud: You create a 20-foot-radius sphere of fog centered on a point within range. The sphere spreads around corners, and its area is heavily obscured. * Identify (ritual): You choose one object that you must touch throughout the casting of the spell. If it is a magic item or some other magic-imbued object, you learn its properties and how to use them. * Tasha's Hideous Laughter: A creature of your choice perceives everything as hilariously funny and falls into fits of laughter if this spell affects it. The target must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or fall prone, becoming incapacitated and unable to stand up for the duration. * Thunderwave: A wave of thunderous force sweeps out from you. Each creature in a 15-foot cube originating from you must make a Constitution saving throw. On a failed save, a creature takes 2d8 thunder damage and is pushed 10 feet away from you. On a successful save, the creature takes half as much damage and isn't pushed. Second-Level Spells * Invisibility: A creature you touch becomes invisible until the spell ends. Anything the target is wearing or carrying is invisible as long as it is on the target’s person. * Knock: Choose an object that you can see within range. A target that is held shut by a mundane lock or that is stuck or barred becomes unlocked, unstuck, or unbarred. If the object has multiple locks, only one of them is unlocked. If you choose a target that is held shut with Arcane Lock, that spell is suppressed for 10 minutes, during which time the target can be opened and shut normally. * Magic Weapon: You touch a nonmagical weapon. Until the spell ends, that weapon becomes a magic weapon with a +1 bonus to attack rolls and damage rolls. * Shatter: A sudden loud ringing noise, painfully intense, erupts from a point of your choice within range. Each creature in a 10-foot-radius sphere centered on that point must make a Constitution saving throw. A creature takes 3d8 thunder damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. A creature made of inorganic material such as stone, crystal, or metal has disadvantage on this saving throw. * Suggestion: You suggest a course of activity and magically influence a creature you can see within range that can hear and understand you. The target must make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, it pursues the course of action you described to the best of its ability. This spell may only be cast once per day, but it does not use a spell slot. * Web: You conjure a mass of thick, sticky webbing at a point of your choice within range. The webs fill a 20-foot cube from that point for the duration. The webs are difficult terrain and lightly obscure their area. Each creature that starts its turn in the webs or that enters them during its turn must make a Dexterity saving throw, becoming restrained on a failed save as long as it remains in the webs or until it breaks free. A creature restrained by the webs can use its action to make a Strength cheek. If it succeeds, it is no longer restrained. Any 5-foot cube of webs exposed to fire burns away in 1 round, dealing 2d4 fire damage to any creature that starts its turn in the fire. Third-Level Spells * Blink: At the end of each of your turns for the duration of the spell, there is a 50% chance you vanish from your current plane of existence and appear in the Ethereal Plane. At the start of your next turn, and when the spell ends if you are on the Ethereal Plane, you return to an unoccupied space of your choice that you can see within 10 feet of the space you vanished from. If no unoccupied space is available within that range, you appear in the nearest unoccupied space. You can dismiss this spell as an action. While on the Ethereal Plane, you can see and hear the plane you originated from, which is cast in shades of gray, and you can’t see anything there more than 60 feet away. You can only affect and be affected by other creatures on the Ethereal Plane. * Counterspell: You attempt to interrupt a creature in the process of casting a spell. If the creature is casting a spell of 3rd level or lower, its spell fails and has no effect. If it is casting a spell of 4th level or higher, make an ability check using your spellcasting ability. On a success, the creature’s spell fails and has no effect. * Fireball: A bright streak flashes from your pointing finger to a point you choose within range and then blossoms with a low roar into an explosion of flame. Each creature in a 20-foot-radius sphere centered on that point must make a Dexterity saving throw. A target takes 8d6 fire damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. The fire spreads around corners. It ignites flammable objects in the area that aren’t being worn or carried. * Fly: You touch a willing creature. The target gains a flying speed of 60 feet for the duration. * Hypnotic Pattern: You create a twisting pattern of colors that weaves through the air inside a 30-foot cube within range. The pattern appears for a moment and vanishes. Each creature in the area who sees the pattern must make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, the creature becomes charmed for the duration. While charmed by this spell, the creature is incapacitated and has a speed of 0. Fourth-Level Spells * Banishment: You attempt to send one creature that you can see within range to another plane of existence. The target must succeed on a Charisma saving throw or be banished. If the target is native to the plane of existence you’re on, you banish the target to a harmless demiplane. While there, the target is incapacitated. When the spell ends, the target reappears in the space it left or in the nearest unoccupied space if that space is occupied. If the target is native to a different plane of existence than the one you’re on, the target is banished with a faint popping noise, returning to its home plane. If the spell ends before 1 minute has passed, the target reappears in the space it left or in the nearest unoccupied space if that space is occupied. Otherwise, the target doesn’t return. * Dimension Door: You teleport yourself and up to one other willing creature within 5 feet of you from your current location to any other spot within 500 feet. If you would arrive in a place already occupied by an object or a creature, you and any creature traveling with you each take 4d6 force damage, and the spell fails to teleport you. * Fire Shield: Thin and wispy flames wreathe your body for the duration, shedding bright light in a 10-foot radius and dim light for an additional 10 feet. The flames provide you with a warm shield or a chill shield, as you choose, granting you resistance to cold damage or to fire damage, respectively. In addition, whenever a creature within 5 feet of you hits you with a melee attack, the shield erupts with flame. The attacker takes 2d8 fire damage from a warm shield, or 2d8 cold damage from a cold shield. * Phantasmal Killer: You tap into the nightmares of a creature you can see within range and create an illusory manifestation of its deepest fears, visible only to that creature. The target must make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, the target becomes frightened for the duration. At the end of each of the target’s turns before the spell ends, the target must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or take 4d10 psychic damage. On a successful save, the spell ends. Category:Eden PCs Category:Eden campaign PCs